<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon high by CanadianHottMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631253">Afternoon high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess'>CanadianHottMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan never expected that his mid day smoke would lead him into skipping class and laying in the bed of his crush for almost two and a half years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group of boys walked out the building and to the small area where students tend to smoke. Normally at this time it was empty so when the boys saw a lone girl sitting against the wall, it came as a shock to them. Stan had looked between his friends who all looked just as confused. It wasn't a 'Who is she?' confusion, it was because they knew who she was. It was Patricia Blum the quiet band girl. Sure she had an alt style but they all just assumed she was straight edge, they were proven wrong when a cloud of smoke slipped through her lips. </p>
<p>"Should we just go?" Eddie's quiet voice cut through the air. Thankfully not getting Patty's. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Bill nods and the group minus Stan turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Earth to Stanley, we aren't smoking today." Richie says, waving his hand in front of his face.  </p>
<p>"I'll catch you later." Stan mutters before starting down the stairs to the smoking corner. </p>
<p>The other three boys shared a look before walking off, leaving their friend with the lone girl. Once he was standing besides her Stan finally spoke up. </p>
<p>"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Patty looked up, she looked shocked that he was there. </p>
<p>"I don't mind." She says quietly. Taking another long drag from the cigarette between her fingers. Stan smiled and took a seat. </p>
<p>"I always thought you were straight edge." Stan says, pulling out his own small box. Catching Patty's eyes. </p>
<p>"I could say the same about you." She says with a small chuckle. "Guess we don't know much about each other." </p>
<p>"Makes sense, we've never talked before." Stan says while lighting the joint. Taking a drag he leans his head against the wall. Looking over to Patty. </p>
<p>"Getting high at school? Risky." Patty teased. Looking at him with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Wanna join me?" Stan holds out the joint to her. Part of him hoping she'd take it and spend more time with him. Nervously watching as she put out her cigarette, but when she gently took the joint from his hand. </p>
<p>"Thanks Stan." Patty said softly and took a long drag. Stan watched her with an adoring smile. Yeah they didn't know each other well, but with classes they had together and just seeing her around. Stan grew a liking to the girl. Pulling out of his thoughts when Patty was handing the joint back. </p>
<p>"You're welcome Patty." He says softly taking another drag. Patty smiled and took the joint from him. Taking a drag with a smile at Stan's expression.  </p>
<p>"You are something else Patricia Blum." Stan says in awe while watching her. This earned a small laugh yet beautiful laugh from her. </p>
<p>"You can learn some more." Patty looked over him with a raised brow, also holding the almost done joint to him.</p>
<p>"Oh um…"  Stan nodded and took the joint from her. </p>
<p>"What not into skipping the rest of the school day?" Patty smirks and leans on him. "Come on my parents aren't home."  </p>
<p>"Yeah okay." Stan nods and puts out the end of the joint and stands up. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>Patty stood and grabbed onto his hand,  leading Stan off the campus with a small laugh. Stan watched her with a smile, if anyone asked him this morning what he'd be doing he would have answered with a sigh and said the boring school day. Not following a girl to her house after sharing a joint. After a few minutes of walking they made it to her house. Patty turns to him with a smile. </p>
<p>"Welcome to my home Stanley Uris." She says with a wide smile. The kind of smile that makes him smile. She opened the door and let him in. "My room is up and to the left. I'll get us some snacks." </p>
<p>Stan was a bit shocked by how she'd just let some random man just go into her room without her. Yet he still went upstairs and found her room. Looking around he smiles at the pile of flower and plant books on her desk, she was like him in a sense. His eyes continued to survey the area before it landed on something he probably shouldn't have seen, laying on the floor near the closet was a black lace bra. Shaking his head he took a seat on the desk chair, needing to get the image of her in that out of his head. Thankfully his thoughts were cut short when Patty returned with a bowl of chips and some cookies. </p>
<p>"Whoa you didn't snoop." She giggled and crawled onto her bed. Stan watches her and nods. This made the girl laugh some more. "Come sit with me Stanny." </p>
<p>Stan nods and moves over to sit on the edge of the bed. Shaking her head Patty pulled him to lay closer to her. </p>
<p>"Much better." She said softly and started to eat a cookie. Stan watched her with a small smile, wondering how he even got here. Yes he knew logically how he did, but he never thought he'd get this close to her. Let alone this quickly. Reaching out for the cookies he passed when their fingers grazed each other, causing Stan to pull back quickly. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" She asked him. Confused by why he moved away quickly and was blushing. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm fine." Stan says with a nod and grabs a cookie. Looking up at the ceiling while taking a bite. Patty watched him with a soft smile. She had always been attracted to him, but seeing him in this setting of slightly stoned and laying in her bed. It was something else, something she wanted to see all the time. </p>
<p>"Why have we never hung out before?" Patty's voice broke through the silence. Stan turns his head slightly. He didn't really have an answer for her, he always wanted to hang out with her. There were just other things he was doing.</p>
<p>"I don't have an actual reason. I do enjoy this a lot though." He says with a smile. Patty looked over him with her own warm smile  </p>
<p>"Well let's hang out more then?" Patty asked quietly. </p>
<p>"Yeah let's." Stan agreed with a nod. After that the two fell into a comfortable silence. Patty took a breath before moving closer to him, testing to see his reaction to this. For Stan he noticed her movements right away. When he felt her against his side heat rushed to his face.</p>
<p>"You can put your arm around me if you want." Patty's soft voice cut through Stan's running thoughts. He turned to look at her, his breath catching when he realized how close she was. Biting his lip gently he slowly put his arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>"You are so tense. I won't bite." Patty giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draping over Stan's chest. </p>
<p>"I know you won't…" Stan chuckles. "Sorry I'm just new to this." </p>
<p>"I don't believe that." Patty mutters and shifts about to get comfortable, definitely doing it a bit on purpose to flustering Stan. </p>
<p>"The only girl I really hang out with was Bev, or whoever Bill brings over" Stan laughs. Sure he had girls who wanted him, but he had always been more focused on school and he may have only really had eyes on Patty. Ever since she transferred in the middle of sophomore year.</p>
<p>"Oh." Patty giggled looking up at him. "Well I'm happy to be your first." </p>
<p>Stan's eyes widened. Just the way she phrased that. Staring up at the ceiling he tries his best to quickly compose himself. Patty looked up at him. "Hey." </p>
<p>"Huh?" Stan's eyes drift back to Patty. </p>
<p>"You know you don't have to be so stiff with me." She says with a wink. Stan laughed nervously as his face heats up more. Cursing himself for being so awkward. </p>
<p>"Sorry. You just keep saying things." </p>
<p>"Well that's how talking works." Patty giggled. She looked at him, her eyes held a softness as she leaned up closer to him.  </p>
<p>"Yeah…. I know…." Stan's words drift as he looks at her and realizes the closeness. Closing his eyes at the same moment she did. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. Just as she was about to close the gap between them, the noise of the front door opening caused her to jump away. </p>
<p>"Not good…." Patty mumbled quietly, getting off her bed. And to the window. "Come on we have to go." </p>
<p>"Yeah okay." Stan nodded and followed her to the window. "So we are just climbing out? "</p>
<p>"Yeah, there is a tree. We go from window to tree and get on to the ground on my neighbors lawn." Patty imforms while pulling open the window and climbing out. Stan following and quietly shutting the window. With how thought out this was she must have been one to do this often or sneak out a lot. Either way Stan found himself more intrigued by the girl. So once they made it back to school grounds he couldn't stop the frown that tugged on his lips. His thoughts spiralled until he felt a warmth on his cheek. </p>
<p>"You know where to find me Stanley." Patty hummed as she disappeared into the building and Stan was too starstruck to follow after her.</p>
<p>"Yo! Stanley why are you just standing there? Where the hell have you been?!" Richie's loud calls cut through some of Stan's haze.</p>
<p>"She almost kissed me." Stan mutters and shakes his head. "Holy shit."</p>
<p>"Wait Patty? You ditched school for her?" Eddie asked with cross arms.</p>
<p>"He never did that to us, shows he's willing to do anything to get in a girl's pants." Richie mumbled and shook his head. </p>
<p>"B-beep beep." Bill sighs and looks at his friend. "From wh-what he s-said. Nothing ha-happend" </p>
<p>Stan finally turned to them. "She almost kissed me. Then her parents came back. Fuck I feel stoned and sober all at once." </p>
<p>Richie was the one to laugh, throwing his arm around Stan. "You'll get there bud, just keep talking and soon the panties will be dropping." </p>
<p>"Shut up Richie, that's not all I think about unlike some of you." Stan groans and pushes Richie off him. </p>
<p>The three others laugh, knowing this will be teasing material until Stan balls up to talk to Patty again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>